The Incident
by professional-amateur
Summary: An incident in the Murder Room highlights the new dynamic in the relationship between Sharon Raydor and Andy Flynn.
1. Chapter 1

Hello - My first attempt at a Major Crimes Story - Hope you enjoy it:)

* * *

He knew it could happen at some point. They'd talked about it before, discussed the possibility during one of their late night conversations, and again since their relationship had begun to develop into something more. With their jobs and the people they dealt with every day, there were risks. That being said, they never expected it to happen here, in their own building. Maybe that's why none of them were ready for it.

He thought he was prepared for this situation, he really did, but when that man touched her, when he heard the cry of pain escape her lips, his world stopped for a moment. His stomach dropped, heart rate jumped and he knew now there was no possible way to prepare for that feeling of dread. Like the ground falling from beneath his feet.

Very quickly the Murder room came back into focus. Shouting from the team, screaming from the man in front of them. None of the details mattered. Andy didn't care where they were or how this man was connected to the case. As he surged forward, he knew that very soon, this maniac would regret ever laying a finger on Sharon Raydor.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Let me know if you think this story should continue, or die a horrible death in the realm of unfinished fanfics!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey-oh! Here's chapter two:

* * *

His fingers clamped around the man's wrist and he twisted, wrenching it until he released Sharon's arm. The man's face crumpled beneath his fist as it connected over and over. Adrenaline coursed through him, limbs going numb as they swung and battered the despicable human being in front of him.

His rage was fueled by the image of this man's fist connecting with her cheek, her glasses flying off on the second blow, it took until the third hit that the cry escaped her lips, when the shock had worn off and all hell broke loose.

It was her second cry that broke through the haze of rage, the small gasp that escaped her as she crumpled beside him. He released the bastard and caught her as she fell, sweeping her into his arms. He cradled her to him, one hand in her hair holding her close, the other on her waist supporting her weight.

He barely registered as Sanchez took over where he left off, getting in a few hits as he threw the man against the wall.

Her trembling was evident as he maneuvered her into a chair. He felt her deep breaths as she calmed herself, gaining control, transitioning quickly back to the Captain they all knew so well. Still, he held her tightly against him, almost afraid to let go. The room was still alive with activity, the chaos continuing as the man violently resisted arrest, flailing and fighting against the team.

The panic caused by the man was a blessing in disguise as the shell shocked couple was allowed a few moments unobserved.

Sharon's face throbbed, and pain was shooting through her. She screwed her eyes shut and stifled a groan as she pressed her face into Andy's shoulder. She was pretty sure her left eye wouldn't open right now, even if she wanted it to. It took only a few moments for her to get herself together, Andy's calm presence helping to slow her heart rate and catch her breath.

Allowing herself one more deep breath before pulling back to survey the damage, Andy's familiar scent gave her the last bit of strength she needed. However her attempt to sit up was restrained by the pair of arms surrounding her. Another sigh escaped her and she gently patted his chest.

"I'm fine. Andy? I'm okay."

There was no verbal response, but she found herself pressed even tighter to his chest. She relaxed into his embrace until she felt a kiss press into her hair, a hand softly caress her back.

"Andy, you need to let go." There was still no response. They were in sync now, breathing together gaining strength from the embrace.

"Lieutenant, we still have work to do."

He tensed at her words.

"Sharon."

Her heart aches as his breathing skips; his voice breaking when he says her name again.

"Sharon."

Her fingers stroke his chest in an attempt to sooth him. She pushes back and looks him in the eye.

"Later Andy. We'll do this later, okay?" She can see his hesitation, he doesn't want to let go.

"Andy." She says it more forcefully this time. He nods as his thumb lightly caresses her cheek.

They stand together and he releases her, keeping a hand on her arm. She's grateful, the blows to the head throwing her off balance. After a few moments she feels more stable and pats his arm. She feels him squeeze her shoulder before releasing her one last time. Luckily the team is too occupied with trying to wrangle the suspect to notice their exchange. She takes a moment to be grateful for this fact before bracing herself. She's going to get this situation under control, now.

"ENOUGH!"

* * *

Thank you for reading. Reviews are always appreciated. Constructive criticism welcomed. Life advice also sought. Have a nice day:)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three my friends. Thanks for stopping by:

* * *

Her voice sent a shockwave through the room, stunning the suspect long enough for Sanchez to subdue him and snap the cuffs on his wrists. But he recovered soon enough.

"You pigs! You fucking pigs! Get the fuck off me!"

Sanchez was holding him tightly, his faced pressed against the wall. It was his voice that rose above the others.

"Sir, sir! You need to calm down now!"

With the man now physically restrained the rest of the team relaxed a little as Julio informed the man of his rights, still reeling in shock at the events that just transpired. For a day that started out relatively quiet, it became eventful very quickly.

* * *

No one suspected the turn it would take when this man entered the murder room. He was a large man, but had little presence. A thirty-something with pale skin, pasty complexion and slumped shoulders, he just wasn't someone you noticed right away. He initially spoke softly when Flynn asked if he could help him.

"I-I'm here because. I mean… someone from Major Crimes left a message on my phone? Asking me to come in."

Flynn stepped closer, he could barely hear him.

"What's your name son?"

There was a pause as the man's eyes darted around, taking in the murder board and stopping briefly on the image of the dead woman in the center of it all.

"Dwayne. Dwayne Daria."

The Captain had been standing nearby reviewing the victim's financials when the conversation began. His name caught her attention and she quickly approached the duo conversing near the door.

"Oh, hello Mr. Daria, thank you for coming in. We have a few questions we need to ask you." She motioned towards the break room. This would be a quick meeting; Daria was just someone they needed to question to cover all their bases. He had loose ties to the victim through work.

When the man stood there not moving she assumed he didn't hear her.

"Mr. Daria? Sir? This way please." She was now standing directly in front of him in an attempt to get his attention. The odd exchange had now gained the attention of those in the near vicinity. Provenza grumbled under his breath about messed up addicts.

She was considering that now, his dilated pupils and shaky hands indicating some sort of high.

She raised her voice a little, hoping to gain his attention. "Mr Daria? Dwayne, are you alright?" In an attempt to pull him out of his daze, her hand landed gently on his arm. This was apparently a mistake.

He flew into a rage as soon as her fingers made contact. She was taken by surprise as he grabbed hold of her arms and threw her off her feet and into a desk.

"Uppity bitch! Don't you touch me!" Pain flooded through her as she tried to gain her bearings, but wasn't given a chance as his fist connected with her face once, twice, then three times before he was ripped off of her.

She was thrown off balance again, and flinched as the floor rose up to meet her. But the impact never occurred. Someone grabbed her and she was swept into a warm embrace.

She instinctively knew it was Andy, and allowed herself a few moments of weakness before she began to pull herself together

Their relationship was a new thing and the physical aspect was developing very slowly, in quite an old fashioned way really, but the feeling of his arms around her brought a sense of calm and comfort. Breathing in his scent allowed her to control her breathing and her body's reaction to the trauma she just endured.

* * *

Now, the man was still struggling against Sanchez's hold.

The man's whole body was shaking as he screamed his rage.

"Fucking bitch! She deserved it! Deserved what she got. Thinks she's too good for me, well look where she's at now. All them bitches with their suits and thousand dollar fucking shoes thinking they're better than they are. All just whor-"

His face smashed against the wall cutting off his drug-induced ramble. Blood gushed out of his nose and Sanchez swung him around slamming his back into the wall. He did not have the opportunity to continue his rant as an arm was pushed against his windpipe, cutting off his airflow.

"You have the right to remain silent and you'd better take advantage of that before I take the ability to speak away from you. Permanently."

The man's head bounced off the wall again as Sanchez shook him.

"You hear me?! One more damn word about our Captain or any woman, one more move and I will blow your head off!"

"Detective Sanchez."

"You want to have a go at me?!" His head connected with the wall again. "Wanna try to take me by surprise?"

"Julio! Julio, that's enough!"

Julio felt a hand on his arm and turned. He took in the face of his Captain, one eye swollen shut, blood still dripping from the cut on her forehead. Her battered appearance fueled his anger, and for a moment he pressed the man's head tightly to the wall.

The stern expression on her face made him loosen his hold and take a step back just as the uniforms arrived in the Murder Room and took the now semi-conscious man into custody.

* * *

Thanks for reading - as always in creative writing ventures, reviews/constructive criticism is appreciated.

This will be a story focused on the relationship between Andy and Sharon, but I also find the Julio/Sharon dynamic interesting as well. Not in a romantic way, but the respect and friendship that has developed between them - hence this chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey readers! Excited for the return of Major Crimes! I'm procrastinating from readings by writing this so I hope its somewhat enjoyable:)

* * *

What she wants right now, more than anything, is to be alone in her condo. Preferably in a hot bath. But she can't leave while the situation is so uncertain.

Unofficially, Daria has solved their case for them, but now there is a whole new situation to deal with. FID is now involved, and she is uncertain how this will play out for Julio, or Andy for that matter. There is no doubt they were responding to an assault on a police officer, but with their files… well the outcome at this point is unclear. Not to mention the raging headache that she now has to deal with.

The paramedics have advised that she take the rest of the day off, the rest of the week actually, but there is no way that is going to happen now. They cleaned her up as best they could, but her face still looks gruesome. At least she was able to change her blouse - the old one is probably a lost cause, blood is a tough thing to get out.

She received a text from Rusty about an hour ago, but this was something they would discuss in person, when she got home. She was unsure how he would react and wanted him to be in a safe place when the conversation happens.

Scanning the murder room her chest tightens, anxiety welling within her as she watches Andy being interviewed by Sergeant Elliot. She knows there are good people in FID, she trained most of them after all, and Elliot is definitely one of the better ones. She also knows that the fact that she was the officer being assaulted may work in their favour - she has a good relationship with the department and was a good boss. Their anxiety over her health when they first arrived had really touched her.

The fact is, she is still concerned. This job is everything to Julio and Andy - they love it, they are good at it, the best, and they are good men too. She can't bear the thought of them being permanently assigned to desk duty, or worse, kicked off the force. If they are punished for protecting her, she would feel an incredible amount of guilt, already does feel it.

The problem here is that there's nothing she can do, they have to let FID do their job. Obviously she will advocate for them, but her personal involvement in the case doesn't lend much credence to the objectivity of her statements.

Suddenly she's out of her chair and pacing the office, a restless feeling settling over her. Provenza is working on finishing up the paperwork for the previous case. He'd offered to do it and she was definitely not going to pass on his uncharacteristic generosity in this area. She'd been touched by the gesture when he'd offered, but now was regretting that decision. The minutes following her attack had been hectic, her team was scrambling and frantic until she'd delegated everyone a task to keep them calm - those who were not being interviewed by FID.

Now though, she has nothing to do. Her statement was given to FID, she'd been looked at by paramedics, and everyone was giving her a wide berth - allowing her some time to herself.

Normally she would appreciate this, but this isolation was giving rise to a level of anxiety she hadn't felt in years. Not since she was left on her own with two small children, a boatload of debt, and a hostile work environment. Her stride falters and her hands began to shake. Oh god no. She hadn't experienced a panic attack in years, and she sure as hell couldn't afford to have one now.

Reaching her desk she leans heavily on her hands, her attempts to slow her breathing failing miserably. Desperately hoping that no one is observing her distressed state she looks up from her desk and immediately locks eyes with Andy.

His soft gaze pulls her in, and a few moments later her shoulders relax and her chest feels lighter, breaths coming at a steadier pace. His lips curl into a soft smile and she feels her worries fade for a moment. She smiles back, and he turns his attention back to Sergeant Elliot. Hopefully this stage will be over soon. She'll be able to think more clearly tomorrow.

She sighs and settles into her chair.

What she wants right now, more than anything, is to be at home in her condo. Preferably in the arms of the man who can soothe her with just a look.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Leave review if you feel like it. Let me know what you think.

Happy Halloween!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey, it has been an insane amount of time since I've written anything. Obviously this story isn't keeping up with where the show is now, so it's just going to continue on in its own little world.

So many apologies for not continuing this story before now. Writing this chapter was quite the struggle, but I'm going to try to get back into this as a stress releaser:) We'll see how that goes!

(Major Crimes was created by James Duff - none of it is mine)

* * *

She felt her body relax a little more as she drove into the parking garage. Home, thank God. It had not been the easiest of days. As she pulled into her parking space her eye throbbed. She let out a slow breath and leaned her head back against the seat, allowing for a moment of self-pity for the first time today. A groan escaped her as she thought about how gruesome her face must look right now. Another deep breath and she melted into the seat even further. The only thing going through her mind at the moment: "I'm getting too old for this."

The ding coming from her purse brought her little pity party to an end, they never lasted very long - she was Sharon Raydor after all. It was a text from Rusty.

"Hey mom, Gus got tonight off work, so we're going to see a movie. I'll be home later:)"

Her relief at reading the text left her feeling guilty, though just a little. She loved her youngest son dearly, but she needed some time to heal from the events of the day, get everything in order in her head and relax. This was something she would be unable to do while ensuring he was okay at the sight of his mother battered and bruised. A sight he was familiar with from his childhood. She shuddered at the darkness that always crept in when she thought of what her boy had been through, but quickly swept it aside. He had come so far, they both had.

Her love for Rusty put a smile on her face, a smile that brightened when she heard a tap on the window and turned to see Andy opening the car door. He had offered to drive her but she preferred to have her vehicle at home. She did not turn down his offer to come over however.

Her hand landed in his as he helped her out of the vehicle. Neither said anything. For a moment, they stood beside her car, her hand in his. It was almost as if they were taking a collective deep breath to get over the day.

He squeezed her hand, she felt his fingers gently trace her cheek until he tilted her face up to meet his gaze.

"Sharon."

The emotion, the love evident in his voice gave her strength and made her want to weep all at once. His lips brushed her forehead before he pulled back to look her over once more.

Oh this man. Once he decided to love you he wore his heart on his sleeve. She could see it, in the way he looked at her, the soft touches, the (mostly) chaste kisses they'd shared. In the way he'd let her steer this ship that was their relationship.

His fingers ran slowly down her neck, stopped briefly at her shoulder before continuing until he held both of her hands in his. Making sure she was there, she was okay, and everything was intact.

It was tender, it was loving and it made her feel warm and safe. She was tough. They both knew she didn't need this, didn't need to be comforted. If Andy wasn't there, she would bounce back and carry on, but by God she wanted this.

She stepped closer and freed her hands from his. Her eyes focused on his tie as she trailed her fingers down the smooth material, while one hand rest against his chest. He was so warm.

She could feel him watching her. This time she didn't need prompted. She tilted her head to meet his gaze.

"Andy."

His hands landed gently on her shoulders as she melted into his embrace. His arms wrapped around her and she held on just as tightly.

She might not need Andy Flynn, but she wanted him. And it was about time she let him know that.

* * *

Well there we go. Thanks for reading. Reviews and suggestions are welcome:)


	6. Chapter 6

Second chapter in one day. Hope people are still reading after such a long hiatus.

The parts that are italicized are a sort of flashback. (Hopefully you can tell)

(I own nothing)

* * *

Stepping into the condo with Andy close behind her, she dropped her purse onto the table not stopping until she reached the couch and flopped down on it. A bark of laughter came from Andy's direction. She knew she was being less than graceful, but at the moment, she couldn't muster up a reason to care. She straightened up from her prone position, sporting an unimpressed expression and responded.

"Are you just going to stand there and laugh at this injured old woman or would you care to join me?"

Her efforts to seem imposing were met with a soft smile as Andy closed the distance and sat next to her.

Cuddling into his side, Sharon settled her head against his shoulder and curled her legs so her knees were resting in his lap. His heartbeat was soothing against her cheek while his fingers drew a gentle pattern up and down her arm. The condo was silent for a few minutes before Sharon spoke.

"Thank you for being here."

His hand paused for a moment and she could feel his chest rumble as he answered.

"It's the only place I want to be."

A warmth spread through her at those words. She knew they were sincere. Andy was under no obligation to be there, no obligation to stick it out with her if he didn't want to. They'd spent so much time together, developing a friendship before they decided to try their hand at this dating thing. That was why, at the end of their first 'real' date, she gave him an out.

 _They had spent the dinner making casual conversation yes, but they'd also discussed where they saw this relationship going. That's when she'd outlined her parameters, and the reasons why they'd be moving slowly._

 _As they stood in front of her condo at the end of the evening she wanted him to be sure, to know that it was okay if he wanted to remain friends._

 _Her keys dangled from her hand, but before she opened the door and ended their night, she had to be certain. So she turned back around._

 _"_ _Andy, thank you for dinner, it was wonderful."_

 _His reaction surprised her as he sported an almost bashful smile and rubbed the back of his neck as he spoke._

 _"_ _It was, I mean, thank you for coming Sharon. I had a great night, a really great time."_

 _She felt herself smile in response but dropped his gaze before she replied._

 _"_ _I also – I just want you to know, that it's okay if you don't want to keep doing this." She watched as the smile slid from his face, prompting her to keep going, "I mean, if you're not sure, now that we've discussed, now that I've explained how I would need this relationship to proceed cautiously… it's fine if you want to stay as friends. I wouldn't be hurt at all."_

 _She had averted her gaze partway through her ramble and was not prepared for the feel of his fingers gently nudging her chin up, or the closeness of that ridiculously handsome smile as he leaned in._

 _His voice was almost a whisper when he spoke but she heard him loud and clear. "Sharon." A warm feeling spread through her and she desperately hoped she wasn't blushing. "I'm sure." He paused a moment, a silent request for permission before she leaned up and their lips touched for the first time. It didn't last very long, and she might deny it if asked but that short kiss had her toes curling in her high heels._

 _When the door swung shut after they said their goodbyes she leant against it. A smile on her face, fingers touching her lips almost in an effort to hold onto the feeling of his lips on hers. A groan left her as she pushed off the door, she could so easily get lost in this man._

The feeling of Andy caressing her arm again brought her back to the present. She'd lost herself in a man before. She'd been madly in love with Jack when they'd gotten married. So much so that she maintained their relationship for far too long, had ended up enabling his destructive tendencies.

It was these mistakes that prompted her to proceed cautiously with Andy. Not because he was like Jack, he'd proven time and again that he was different in so many ways. She needed to be sure that _she_ didn't repeat her mistakes. But she was confident in her choices now, in their relationship.

Andy excited her, made her feel happy and exhilarated at times, but also safe and comforted. Like now, when her face was swollen and she just wanted to be done with the day. She was allowing herself this time to not think about the consequences that might come from what happened earlier. She almost laughed when she thought of the situation.

Since their first 'real' date they'd shared a few kisses, held hands, but hadn't proceeded much further physically. Now that she was ready to progress the physical side of their relationship she was looking as far from sexy as possible, with a swollen face that would probably be looking harsh for a few days. Not to mention the pounding headache that was now interrupting her thoughts. She snuggled in closer to Andy in an effort to chase away the feeling, he tightened his arms in response.

The warmth of him had her eyes feeling heavy. Despite her injuries, she was enjoying being held. There was no need to rush, but she was feeling excitement now that she was ready to move things forward between them. She had a feeling that Andy might be excited at the prospect too.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Reviews would be fantastic:)


	7. Chapter 7

Hey all: thanks for the reviews. Here's the new chapter. Please tell me what you think.

* * *

When she wakes, she feels like she's in a furnace. Albeit one that is soft and smells ridiculously good.

Andy's hand is tracing a soothing pattern across her back. Still clinging to sleep, she snuggles closer to him, wincing immediately as her bruised face presses painfully against his chest.

"Sharon."

The gig is up now, he knows she's awake, but she closes her eyes tighter, willing away the day. The fabric of his shirt bunches under her fingers, and he tries again.

"Sweetheart, you should eat something."

She considers his words for a moment.

"No."

He chuckles as he registers what she said, voice full of mirth when he responds.

"No?"

Her head is still leaning on his chest, she can't see his face, but can picture the sparkle in his eyes, the beaming smile that's always directed at her when they're alone together. And often when they're not, though she pretends she doesn't see it.

He shifts and for a moment she thinks he's jumping into caretaker mode, but instead he presses his lips into her hair, and pulls her just a little closer. She snakes her arm around him squeezes back, quite certain they're now sporting identical smiles. She's enjoying being held, it's been awhile since she's felt cherished. Far too long actually.

They relish in their closeness for another few minutes before she feels his lips against her hair again and the rumble as he speaks.

"Okay, how about you have a soak in the tub while I make us something to eat?"

She acknowledges his words with a pat on the chest before speaking, "I quite like where I am, thank you."

His hand covers hers, pressing it against him, "Sharon."

She sits up now so that she can see his face. "Andy, I'm fine."

He gaze is focused on their entwined hands when he answers, thumb stroking her fingers.

"I know. I know you are, but – please."

She removes her hand from his, placing it against his cheek instead, tilting his face so she can read his expression. It is such a mix of sad and hopeful that she would agree to do anything he asked just to get a smile back on his face, but before she could say anything, he kept talking.

"I'm here, I can easily make something for supper. You know you're going to be sore, you've had a hell of a day honey, and though you're one of the toughest people I know, no one can take what you did without feeling like crap later. I just… I would just like to help. You know… If that's alright. I'm here, I would like to do something."

Her thumb brushes across his cheek, feeling the roughness of the stubble. Oh how far they'd come. Was this really the man who'd looked at her with such contempt just a few years ago? Who'd thrown around the names 'ice queen' and 'wicked witch' so easily?

His eyes held nothing but concern, admiration, and, dare she say it, love.

Yes, this was the same man. She knew he had regrets about his actions in the past, didn't they all? It had been the subject of many a conversation throughout their friendship. She had a few regrets herself, but mostly they knew their tension and perceptions had come from only seeing the surface of each other. The distant, cold Captain from FID, the dismissive, hot-headed Lieutenant. That was the danger of making judgments about someone too quickly, you could miss out on something wonderful. She was so glad they didn't miss out on this.

She strokes his cheek again, "Okay." Another smile lights up his face and she can't help but plant a lingering kiss on his lips.

"Okay, but there's some leftover takeout in the fridge that you can heat up. No need to make anything from scratch." As she says the last word her fingers slide into his hair, caressing just behind his ear, "and a bath does sound wonderful."

She slides off his lap and stands, his hands landing on her waist to steady her.

"What do you think Lieutenant? Think you can handle the microwave or do you require further instruction?"

His thumb caresses her hip and she feels warm all over again when he speaks in a low rumble.

"Oh, I think I've got it covered Captain." His eyes sparkle before he continues.

"What about you? Will you be requiring any … assistance preparing for your bath?"

That damn grin was almost irresistible, she knew he was joking, he was respectful about letting her set the pace, never pushing to do anything she wasn't comfortable with, but he was quite the flirt. And she loved it.

Now it was her turn to get him flustered.

Her fingers land on his stomach for a moment, gently grasping where his suspenders meet his pants, before trailing up his chest and linking at the base of his neck, playing with his hair as she leans in. Her lips brush his ear as she speaks.

"Not tonight Andy, but once I'm a little less sore, there's plenty of room in that tub for two."

She presses an open-mouthed kiss against his ear before heading off down the hallway.

A low groan emanates from the living room before she closes the door to her room and she giggles when he practically moans, "my god woman, you're going to be the death of me."

* * *

Hope you're enjoying it!

Reviews / feedback is always appreciated:)


	8. Chapter 8

Hi friends! Thanks to all those who are still reading and special thanks to those who review:) I know its been a while but I had exams and assignments (you know how that goes). This isn't my favourite chapter, I'm not satisfied with it but I thought if I didn't post it now I never would! I hope you enjoy:

* * *

Almost an hour later she makes her way down the hall feeling a lot more relaxed. Andy is curled up on the corner of the couch reading. The sight of him looking so at home in her space makes her feel quite content. It surprises her a little. She's usually very cautious, but this just feels so right. Comfortable, safe, and exciting all at once.

That's why this is so different. With Jack, it had been all excitement. That's the mistake people tend to make when they're young and in love. You meet someone who gets your heart pounding and jump in head first. Sometimes it works out, but often it doesn't. It's the kind of knowledge you can only get from experience. Had someone warned her of the potential dangers of that kind of love when she was younger, well… Its wonderful when you find a person who brings more colour into your life, who makes every day more interesting just by being, but for the relationship to persevere through the hard times, it requires dedication, vulnerability, and selflessness. It's about an equal partnership, and she almost can't believe she's lucky enough to have found it at her age.

When her focus is back in the now, Andy is grinning at her from his spot on the couch.

"What?" His grin widens but he doesn't answer, just leans back and continues to look.

She looks down for a moment, thinking that maybe something is off about her attire, but nothing seems to be wrong with her tank top and yoga pants so she crosses her arms and speaks again, "stop that, you're staring."

Without dropping his gaze, he tosses the book onto the coffee table and mirrors the position of her arms. "You started it."

She manages not to let out the giggle that threatened to escape at hearing his juvenile response. Maybe she had been appreciating the view while musing. He looks a bit ruffled, with his jacket and tie discarded, and sleeves pushed up his forearms. Its domestically sexy, is that even a thing? But she certainly isn't going to tell him that right now. Instead, she leans her shoulder against the wall and replies.

"I wasn't staring, I was contemplating."

"Oh really?"

"Yes"

"Contemplating?"

"Yes contemplating."

He pauses, nodding his head in an exaggerated manner, then rests his chin on his hand, mimicking, fairly accurately, Auguste Rodin's 'The Thinker.'

His expression is serious when he responds. "I understand."

"Do you?"

"Yes of course." His knees creak as he stands and takes a few steps across the living room, stoping just in front of her.

Now they're standing close, taking each other in. She's sporting the grin that normally follows when their banter reaches a certain level of ridiculous. She has no idea how he's managed to keep a straight face, he's usually the first to crack.

He takes a step closer before he speaks again.

"I do that often."

She doesn't quite follow, "Do what often?"

"Contemplate."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Hmmm, just what is it that you contemplate so often?"

Her hum draws a smile out of him.

"I contemplate many things, how about I tell you about the first few that come to mind?"

She hums, prompting him to continue.

He places one hand on her waist, the other gently strokes his fingers through her hair.

"Your hair, I contemplate it often. How wonderful it looks flowing around your face when its picked up by a breeze, how soft it is against my cheek when you put your arms around me." She feels his lips linger in her hair before he pulls back and slides his hand down, his fingers gently caressing her neck.

"I contemplate your neck, how sensitive I know it is, how easy it would be to press a kiss just there - " and he does that now, she shivers at the sensation, "when you lean over my shoulder at work."

She slides her hands under his arms and presses her body against his as he continues.

"Your legs, _my god_ , do I contemplate your legs." A giggle does escape her this time, and his thumbs draw circles where his hands rest on her hips, emphasizing his appreciation.

"But mostly Sharon," she feels him pulling back so she does the same and meets his eyes. "Mostly I contemplate what an incredible person you are. What a wonderful mother you are, how much you've accomplished for yourself and others in the LAPD, how strong and independent you are, and how lucky I am that you let me see parts of you that others aren't privileged enough to see."

She feels the tears well up and makes no effort to stop them. He should see how happy he makes her.

"Andy." Her voice is surprisingly strong given the emotions that are running through her. "I love you."

He looks a little surprised before a watery grin makes its way onto his face.

"I love you too Sharon, so much."

Their lips meet in a tender kiss before they pull back to see matching smiles. Sharon's heart is fluttering, she's feeling intense emotions and for a moment, is not sure what to do after such a declaration. It's the first time they've said their 'I love yous'.

She brushes away a tear as it rolls down his cheek, "you stop that now, or I won't be able to stop."

He shrugs his shoulders as he replies, "hey, you started it."

The comment has them both laughing and she presses a quick kiss to his cheek before grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the kitchen.

* * *

Thanks for reading! The views on the last chapter were down quite a bit, so let me know if you think I should continue this or leave it as is and start on something new.

Also - I've been uncertain about including Sharon's musings in the story, I'm not sure if it fits or flows well, so I'd appreciate some feedback regarding that.

Thanks again:)


	9. Chapter 9

Hey all, it's been forever I know. I'm not completely satisfied with this chapter, and it might be the last. Let me know if you'd like me to continue this one or maybe start on a different story. (Suggestions welcome)

* * *

Supper passed in mostly contented silence. They worked in tandem to clear up, and when the last dish was placed in the dishwasher, Sharon was ready for bed. Her body felt relaxed and heavy from the bath, and her mind calm from the quiet supper with Andy. She needed a good few hours of sleep before being ready to face the morning, but her feelings of dread had lessened greatly.

She dragged the dish towel across the counter clearing up the last errant water droplets and felt his hand land on hers, stilling her movements.

"I think this would be a good time for me to head out, and you to get some sleep."

She couldn't help but melt into his embrace, and as she did so, several things went through her mind quickly. First, she was dead tired. Second, Andy was incredibly warm and comfortable. Third, she was suddenly grateful she already had the talk with Rusty about 'overnight guests.'

"Yes, I think you're right, I do need some sleep." She turned and wrapped her arms around his middle.

Andy chuckled as he wrapped his arms around her in kind. "You know, I absolutely hate what happened today, but I sure do like the amount of cuddling that's been happening since then."

Her response was nothing but a smile. They spent the next few minutes wrapped up in each other before Andy reluctantly pulled back.

"Alright, I'd better go if I'm going to make the drive," he placed a kiss on her forehead, just along the edge of her bruise, "take two Tylenol and call me in the morning."

That drew a laugh from Sharon, "are those doctor's orders?"

"Yes mam, you get all tucked in under your covers and I'll let you know when I'm tucked up in mine." He pulled her into his side and guided them towards the door, grabbing his jacket from the back of the couch along the way. His lips grazed her temple as they reached the entryway, but before he could say his goodbyes Sharon spoke.

"You know Dr. Flynn, we could save some time and effort if we tucked each other in here tonight."

Andy chuckled at her suggestion, but when he took in her contented smile he knew she was serious. "Sharon, I don't want… I don't want you to feel pressured or -"

He was cut off by her lips pressing against his, "I don't."

"Just especially with all that happened today and-" she cut him off the same way as before.

"Andy, I'm sure."

"Because I'm not too tired to make the drive if you'd rather…" this time he trailed off by himself as she stood there with her arms crossed and an eyebrow raised. "See, I thought if I just kept talking I'd get more of those kisses, but I can see I was wrong."

She laughed and kissed him one more time before giving him a half-hearted shove towards the door. "Go grab your overnight bag and get back up here."

He gave a sloppy salute as he swung open the door. He got out a "yes mam, captain, mam," before she shut the door behind him.

She realized she should give Rusty some warning so she sent him off a text, 'Hope it was a good movie, Andy and I are headed to bed now, we'll see you in the morning,' before she went about brushing her teeth and getting ready for bed.

She was lounging on her side of the bed by the time that Andy came back and locked up. He was going through his nightly routine in the bathroom when Rusty replied.

'Went to the late show, decided to spend the night at Gus' place, see you tomorrow.'

Sharon decided that a non-acknowledgement of the situation was not the worst thing he could have sent, and was just putting her phone down when Andy came in in his boxers and T-shirt.

He slid in under the covers from the other side of the bed and settled, his sigh releasing any tension he had leftover from the day. She turned off her bedside lamp, and scooted over to put her head on Andy's shoulder and cuddle into his side.

His warmth and steady breathing combined with her exhaustion from the day had her fully relaxed almost immediately.

It would take a lot of effort, and the risk of making herself vulnerable again, but this is what she wanted. To move forward with Andy Flynn. And to her, the risk was definitely worth it.

* * *

The end?


End file.
